


maybe

by soupsaga



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Songfic, calex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: i'm back on my calex bullshit thanks to bri so here's this.





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my calex bullshit thanks to bri so here's this.

Casey rolled over on her side to face the sleeping figure in her bed. Alex looked so peaceful when she slept, it was like she was a completely different person when she was awake. Casey noticed the small smile on Alex’s lips and she couldn’t help but remember the times when Alex used to smile at her. Part of her wanted to reach out and run her fingers through the silk-like blonde hair, but she knew better. They were beyond that point, Casey didn’t even know where they stood anymore.

Things with Alex had been falling apart for weeks. Just last week, Alex had stopped speaking to Casey when she came home. Alex often came home late, usually after Casey was already asleep. Casey had stopped asking Alex where she was after Alex only gave short responses revolving around work. There was no use in trying to pry information out of an unresponsive subject. Casey would have to give up until Alex wanted to speak, it was now just a matter of when Alex would want to speak. Casey was unsure if that day would ever come, Alex had almost completely shut her out at this point.

Despite the hostility Alex often provided, Casey wanted to hold onto the relationship they had. She wasn’t ready for things to end with Alex. She wanted to go back to the beginning of their relationship, back to the days where they could laugh until they cried and when Alex would look at Casey and smile instead of look away. Casey didn’t know where to begin to fix things, but she wanted to try.

She tried to improve herself, she thought if she were a better girlfriend then Alex would be happier. Casey made dinner for Alex, the blonde’s favorites, but Alex never was home for dinner. She always saved Alex a plate in the fridge, but Casey would always come down in the morning to see the plate untouched. She tried to leave small love notes around the apartment, but they were left behind when Alex went to work. Casey’s next attempts for change went to her appearance. She wore her hair how Alex liked, she wore the outfits Alex used to compliment, she even wore makeup to try to get Alex’s attention back. Nothing seemed to work.

Casey wasn’t ready to end things, but maybe it was for the better. She could continue to try to fix things with Alex to no avail, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted it anymore. Why should she continue to fight for something Alex clearly didn’t want?

There was always something that stopped Casey from giving up. Alex hadn’t broken up with her yet so, did she want things to be over? Casey was sure that if Alex truly wanted to end things she would. She didn’t think Alex would wait for her to be the one to make the move. Maybe they had just hit a rough patch that would be over soon. This was the idea Casey decided to stick to. She wanted to make things work with Alex, so she decided to stick it out.

 _We could make it work_ , Casey thought. She didn’t want to give up yet because there were still things that could be done. Alex could stay longer, Casey could try harder. They both could do things to keep the relationship afloat. Casey told herself to hold on a bit longer, things would turn out okay.

In the back of her mind, Casey knew it was time to stop pretending. She knew they both were hurting while trying to keep things together, maybe it was time to go. The realist in her knew things weren’t going to be okay and that her relationship was truly over, but the idealist in her wanted to keep her relationship alive in case things did get better. All the signs seem to say love is lost, but Casey couldn’t help the part of her that kept going back to Alex.

Casey knew things would never get back to how they were at the beginning of their relationship. Their apartment used to be filled with laughter, but lately, the only noise the walls heard was arguing. Alex used to look at Casey and smile, but now she barely looked in the woman’s direction. Casey wanted to sit Alex down and talk to her, but the two were hardly ever in the same room together. It crushed Casey to know there was truly nothing she could do anymore, her relationship was practically over.

When Casey’s eyes wandered back to Alex’s face, she realized the blonde had been staring at her. She felt her voice stop in her throat, she didn’t know what to say. She wanted to spill her heart out to Alex, to tell her she wanted to fix things, but she didn’t know how to say it.

“Do you think things will get better?” Casey whispered.

Alex propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Casey with a sigh. “Maybe.”


End file.
